


A Stupid Disease | Tokomaru Hanahaki One-Shot |

by sakurahoshii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Character Death, F/F, One Shot, Sad, Yeah.. There's a death, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurahoshii/pseuds/sakurahoshii
Summary: Toko Fukawa has been suffering with hanahaki for a while now, barely keeping Komaru from noticing. But when Komaru runs over to her house because she gets it herself and doesn't know what's happening.. trouble ensues.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 9





	A Stupid Disease | Tokomaru Hanahaki One-Shot |

Komaru scrolled through her old messages with Toko, it felt like all of a sudden she was just love-struck with the girl. Everytime she heard from her she felt her heartbeat spike, her face burn, and her mind get nervous. Where did it come from? And why did it give her such an odd feeling in her throat? 

But it was no use wasn't it... Toko could never love someone as useless and ordinary as her. And that's when she learned what the soreness in her throat was. After a coughing fit that felt like it went for ages, a single purple rose petal just came up out of nowhere. 

"What— what is that!?" She panicked, probably a normal reaction to suddenly coughing up objects you didn't eat. 

Meanwhile, Toko had been going through the same thing. But for weeks. Her condition was much worse at this point, she regularly had to cough up so much that it caused bleeding. Her chin would often be dripping with blood, it looked like if Syo had been a cannibal instead of just a mass-murderer. She was constantly light headed, fumbling over anything and everything. Suddenly, Komaru messaged her. 

As much as the thought of something from Komaru excited her, it caused another rose attack as well, considering anything relating to the girl would only remind Toko of how unrequited her love probably was. Dozens of fully bloomed roses fell out of her mouth, covering the floor and Toko with the red substance she so hated. She closed her eyes, desperately not wanting to pass out so that she could read what Komaru said. 

After a lot of fumbling and nearly collapsing, she made it to her phone without seeing any of the floor. 

'Toko, I'm coming over! I think there's something wrong with me!  😰😰 ' 

"Shit." No matter what she did, Toko was pretty screwed. She wouldn't be able to clean it without dealing with Syo, and if she didn't do anything then Komaru would find out... Komaru would find out and the feelings wouldn't be shared..

The stress of how to clean up, combined with the now knocking which was presumebly Komaru herself, sent Toko into a full on loss of control. She just closed her eyes and let herself suffer, occasionally gagging and choking, but for the most part just oozing flowers and blood. It felt like she was drowning and suffocating at the same time. After a moment she was screaming, shouting as loud as she could, trying to do anything to get the pain to stop. 

Komaru stopped knocking, after the screaming she assumed Toko was being murdered or something like that, and that just wouldn't do. So she picked up a chair in the dorm building hallway and used it to smash a part of the door down. She unlocked it, stabbing herself on the sharp wood in the process, but she couldn't care less. 

"TOKO- I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!" 

Komaru ran into the room, eventually finding the source of the screeching. Toko was in her bedroom, sitting on the floor, looking like she had come straight out of a murder scene. "T-Toko! What happened to you?" She started crying, she never wanted to see Toko sad, let alone on the verge of death. 

"It's a s-stupid disease i-isn't it... all because I'm in love with someone?" Toko chuckled, but her eyes were dull and her voice was low. It was very clear that she couldn't go on like this for much longer. The sentence provoked Komaru's own problem, Toko was in love with someone? Who could it be, Komaru had no chance... but she tried her best to contain it, trying to focus on helping Toko. Her shoulders and stomach pulsed every few seconds as she tried to hold back whatever was inside her. 

"Toko, I'm here for you..." Komaru knelt beside her, holding onto Toko's shoulders. Toko slumped onto the new support, her body didn't have the energy to hold itself up anymore. She could barely hear what Komaru was saying, she felt dizzy.. so dizzy... 

"Komaru..." Toko's voice broke every few seconds, speaking slowly. Her throat burned, she could barely talk. Let alone the fact that she was nearly gone. "It's y-you... I love you.." 

"W-what!?" Komaru panicked, her crying only getting more intense. "I-" She paused. "I love you too!" She felt her own flower problem go away, a sudden relief from the pressure that had been in her. Toko only smiled, her body had gone limp. 

While the source of the issue might've been gone, it was already too late for her. The damage had been done. 

"Toko- wake up! Toko!" She started shaking the girl by the shoulders. But what was once a girl with feelings and personality.. Was now only a body. "TOKO- PLEASE!" Komaru was full on shouting at this point, she couldn't stop sobbing. 

After a few moments it seemed like for every drop of blood there was in the room, there were three of Komaru's tears. She just couldn't stop, she didn't want to lose her very best friend. Why did this have to happen? Why didn't one of them just say something?

Sure Komaru's life might've been spared, but she would've done anything to at least reverse the situation... 


End file.
